


"How in the hell did you break your arm"

by TruceForest



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: Short Dialouge Prompt I got on Tumblr





	

          “How in the hell did you break your arm?” You yell at Steve through the phone. Steve had called you at work from the doctors office telling you that he had broken his arm. "Soda, Two-Bit, and I were at the Curtis house because it was the first time in a month that Soda and I had the same day off and Two-Bit dared me to jump off the roof and I did,” Steve said fast hoping that you didn’t hear all of his explanation.

          “I cannot believe this! How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn’t listen to Two-Bit, I’m on my way,” you told him and hung the phone up. “I’m sorry I have to go, my boyfriend is at the hospital because he broke his arm,” you told your co worker and got into your car. Once you arrive at the doctors office you take one look at Steve in his cast and run over and hug him, careful not to injure him further.

            “So are you still mad?” Steve asked. “Of course I’m still mad you idiot,” you told him lightly smacking him on his healthy arm. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you,” you said giving Steve a peck on the lips. “And you,” you said pointing your finger at Two-Bit “can you at least try to stop getting my boyfriend into your stupid ideas.” “No can do y/n,” he said laughing.


End file.
